Worlds to Save
by Dick Rash
Summary: Bored to death I am.


Naruto woke up. He woke up to a strange white light in an unfamiliar dark room. He was instantly alerted and sub-consciously tried to sense his range with his chakra. However, he found, to his shock, he couldn't access it.

He looked down into his hands and then tried again to reach 0ut.

He shuddered at the cold he received.

"What the hell?"

An amused chuckle escaped behind him.

Naruto spun and took three steps back. 'Who's there?" he growled. "Show yourself."

A chuckle followed seconds after his questions. "Humans amuse me. So arrogant."

Naruto growled deep and hard. He didn't like it when people played him like a fool, especially when he didn't know who was making a fool of him. Civilians and ninja alike have learn that the hard way. However, behind his anger cool logic from being a seal master of the highest level manifested.

He composed himself, but kept his caution stance. "Who are you? Why don't yo show yourself?"

He admitted to himself that he got quite the scare when that someone, or something, growled.

It didn't sound human.

"Who am I is of no concern young seal master. As for your other questions. I am too strong to show myself upon the likes of mortals like thou. To live is to die, and die you will, Naruto."

Naruto tried to hold his scowl but he was clearly losing. "Just tell me then: what do you want?"

A white hand appeared from the darkness. "Your world is dying, take heed and find a way to save it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits. "You better explain, or I'm afraid I won't be able to hold myself back from kicking your ass."

It chuckled slow with monotone. "Your as funny as your familiars have said. It's too bad you wont meet them until you save your world as well as many more."

Naruto took a step forward but stopped when the hand opened up into a stop hand-sign.

"Calm, take heed. Worlds are going to hell, and as you can see," another hand appeared and pointed down to see a crack appear near the Sand Village. "Devils, demons, vampires, criminals, are going to come through that if you do not close it. However, closing it will only open two more around your world."

A black hooded leg appeared, the only indication that it was there was the five white toes on the bottom. "Take a step and see more," he began. "More worlds like yours are going under. Yours is but the fifth from the thirty-three."

Thirty-three different kinds of pictures appeared on every side Naruto was at. However, he was only able to glance at a few before moving his eyes into his own world.

Oddly enough, Naruto was a bit calm considering what he was hearing.

"Thirty-three worlds to perish, the only hope to save them is to close them; but, these portals have to be closed at the same time. You have been chosen, or more specifically, I have chosen you as my champion to stop the end of, worlds."

"If you find the right allies you might be able to save everyone, but make the wrong choices will have more consequences than what you will ever dream of."

It stepped back into the shadows, showing absolutely nothing but darkness, and the worlds that surrounded him.

Naruto found himself able to move when the being left. He rubbed his wrist a bit before moving towards the place where the guy was at.

"This all to sur-real," Naruto mumbled. "He didn't even tell me how this happen if this even happening."

And then it happened in an instant.

His world fast-forwarded and disappeared right before his eyes. The other worlds around did the same but instead they spiraled into him.

He became blinded by the white light.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a world filled with smoke, and fire.

He saw burning buildings and burning vehicles are the ground ahead.

People were screaming, as well as the demons behind them. However, the demons were also eating them as well.

His body tensed.

People were dying around him. He had to do something.

He clenched his fist and sprinted towards the dying couple ahead.

His sprint was so fast that he shattered the sound barrier. He was on the demon not a second later with a fist planted into it's head.

The young couple below didn't know what was going on. One second they were about to be eaten and then they're splattered with blood.

Almost hyperventilating, both female, and male, look up to see a blood soaked teenager with his hand stretched forward. The demon that fell caught their attention as it fell to the ground headless.

They scream again and scramble to their feet before taking off.

Naruto paid them no heed. They were but one of the many that seemed to be attacked by the monsters that were around.

He moved his hands forward and formed his familiar cross hand-sign.

"Shadow-Clone Technique," he said and instantly the area was filled with smoke. When the smoke lifted, hundreds of clones stood there. Each with their own determined face.

"GO!" The original Naruto exclaimed

At his command the Naruto army combated the demons that were destroying the place he found himself in.

* * *

At the very top of a sky-scrapper stood a mean looking man. The only thing that made him different than everybody else was the one-horn on his head.

He grinned.

"It seems taking over this world isn't going to be easy after all."

He morphed into a jet and took of to places unknown.

* * *

Naruto's fist smashed into another demon. Blood splattered in the air as he leaps at another one. A nice back heel kicked crushed the demons torso as it went flying towards another building.

Seconds later he flashed to one of the few remaining demons he'd seen and hit it with a rasengan. The thing exploded in gore and blood.

With a small pant, Naruto turned in time to catch a flying demon come towards him. However, a loud bang rang out, and the demon fell with a smoking hole on it's head.

Naruto turned his head to see a man with an eye-patch taking down demons left and right with a weapon that he had on his hands.

The looked at each other, and Naruto nodded. The man caught the unspoken statement and nodded, too. Both turned around and started killing demons around.

The white man with the eye-patch shot at five demons easily enough before he heard the click from his .357 Beretta.

He tossed his gun with small annoyance and used his remaining Beretta to shot the demons that were in range. So caught up in his death dealings, he accidentally shot the blond-haired teenager in the chest.

He winced, "shit."

He was about to go over to him but saw him disappear in white smoke. However, he'd seen weirder things and paid little attention to that before going back to demon shooting.

Meanwhile, Naruto was crushing all of the demons with the combined power of his clones. Only a few of them died, but that was because of their careless mistakes. He grimaced though when he saw a memory of his clone getting shot by that white man.

Jumping back to avoid getting hit, Naruto punched the thing in front of him when he landed.

Looking back, he noticed the man pull out a different looking weapon.

He winced at the noise the thing gave out when it shot. But he did admire the damage it did. He saw the demon fly back with most of it's torso missing and caught the second demon behind it with it's destroyed head.

He grinned, killed a few more demons, and made his way towards the white man.

"Nice weapon," Naruto said in a language he did even remember ever saying.

The one-eyed man grinned before pumping and loading his 12 gauge shot gun. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself with all that fancy mojo you have throwing around, you seem to know how to fight. I even figure you might even be able to beat Buffy."

"Buffy?" Naruto asked.

The one-eyed man titled his head before firing another round to the demon in front of him. "You don't know Buffy. You know short, cute little blond girl."

Naruto double rasenganed two more before he turned his head towards him and shrugged.

"How do you not know Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Well," Naruto said finally stopping because he noticed that most of the demons were gone already. "You can say I'm not from here."

One-eyed wondered why he stopped and looked around too. He noticed that all the demons were finally dead, and two, they were all behind the blond teen. "I can see that."


End file.
